All-Stars
This article is a stub. Help the community by expanding it! All Stars Events are special events for Ultimate Machines occuring from time to time, where players can fight with special modifiers applied to the battlefield, players can climb on the league and by the end of the tournament win exclusive parts. All Stars events are announced by Zepto Lab on social medias before they began, when All Stars are active, Ultimate Championships become locked untill All Stars ends. To take part in All Stars, players must use batteries. Before every battle, player can chose between three different opponents with which one they want to battle, during which two special modifiers will be active and will highly affect the battle. By winning a battle,the player gains Fans which works like points in an Ultimate Championship, player can save them by quitting before the battle or fight for risk of losing them if their machine gets destoryed. Batteries Batteries are equivalent of Championship Tickets, player can use them to participate in All Stars events. As the event starts, every player gets free 10 batteries to begin with, after spending 5 of them, the next batteries will regenerate after around one hour, batteries can regenerate up to 6. Player can spend 3 batteries to get a VIP access, which will give the player 5 times more fans for won battles, other rules remain the same. Batteries can also be bought or obtained by watching the Movies. Modifiers During the battle, two different modifiers can be applied which will affect the terrain, gravity, machine's health and attack or even add obstacles onto the area. Modifies first change after the 4th battle, the next modifiers will be changing after +1 battle. Modifiers are chosen randomly and can be "Re-rolled" with gems. Possible modifiers include: Terrain Terrain modifiers changes the shape of the area. They can appear as: *'Bumps' - a wave shaped terrain, where the player will appear higher than the opponent. *'Peaks' - Sharp peaks on the ground. *'Hill' - a triangle-shaped hill. *'plateau' - Just like hill, but with flat top. *'Ravine' - a lowered middle part of the area. *'Ramp' - An U-shaped ramp-like terrain with holes near walls. *'Pit' - A hole in the middle of the map. Gravity These modifiers change the gravity of the area. *'Low Gravity' - lower than usual. *'Zero Gravity' - Almost no gravity, allowing machines to float very easily. Burning These modifiers cause area's parts to burn, which will damage touching it machines. *'Burning walls' *'Burning floor' Health/attack Those modifiers affect specific rarity level parts and can raise/lower its health and attack. Conveyor Belts A ground becomes covered with treadmills, which will push the machines around. *'Left' *'Right' *'Center' *'Corners' *'Various' Objects These modifiers adds objects onto the map, such as weapons or repulsers, every is attached to it's specific plinth which can be destroyed along with attached weapon. *'Repulse in the center' *'Repulse behind the machines' *'Rockets behind the machines' *'Chainsaws behind the machines' *'Double rocket in the middle' *'Crusher' - Ice Cream Mace in the center. *'Double Crusher' - Dozer Double Blade in the center. *'Flying hyperbold' - a drill attached to a hovering wheel, which will float above the area. Wind A wind will blow in one out of 6 directions (Cannot blow upward or downward), the wind will affect vehicle's movement especially vehicles using floating wheels. Wind can also affect flight of Mortar and Sprinkler projectiles. Surface *'Swampy puddles (One, two, four)' - a part of the stage is covered in mud-like substance and vehicles with small wheels are greatly slowed down, has minor effect on large wheels and almost no effect on sticky wheels. *'Ice (One, two, four)' - a part of the stage is covered in ice, machines can easily slip on it, even with sticky wheels. If wind is also active, machines are heavily affected when driving on ice, the enemy will get slipped away if ice and right wind are active at the same time. Miscellenious *'No Walls' - The area has no walls, if a vehicle is pushed off, it's instantly destroyed. Special options During some events, a special bonus features can be activated which heavily affects the gameplay. Destroy one machine Upon being defeated, player will fail. Trivia *Tickets can still be collected from the boxes, but since player won't be able to play Ultimate Championship, they will eventually be lost one by one. *Some modifiers may collide with each other, for example if Zero Gravity is active and Hyperbold is present, it'll fly off the map, and eventually reappear later on. *Upon selecting the opponent player cannot go back to the select opponent menu, even if the battle didn't begin. **However, closing and opening the game again will bring player back to this menu. **If right wind and left wind are effective, it is normal like a ultimate league battle. **For the first 2 surface modifiers, one: center, two; corners four; various.